battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Drive Episode 07
The seventh episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Double Drive. A Battler of Darkness targets Mei, to steal his 12 God-King. Summary While Mei plays Battle Spirits with some kids, Eto and Kinoto search for information on the remaining 12 God-Kings. Their search is proving futile, until a mysterious hooded man gets their attention. As the group heads out on their ship, Eto reports what they learned. Namely, about a shrine which might be connected to the 12 God-Kings. Shunta is thrilled, and wants to head to the shrine. While Eto and Kinoto are both skeptical, as Eto never heard of it before, Shunta points out that they don't have any other leads, and won't know if there's anything there if they don't give it a try. After heading through a narrow route, they finally arrive at a clearing. It looks like a dead end, but Mei notices two paths. As the ship can't fit any further, Shunta and Yoku disembark, to go by foot. The two quickly start to bicker over which path to take, and ultimately split up. Shunta soon finds himself stuck, as the way back is blocked by a giant rock the mysterious man knocked down. Yoku finds himself in a similar predicament, when the man cuts down the bridge he was trying to cross. Back on the ship, Mei worries that Shunta and Yoku still aren't back. The man from before appears then, and reveals his identity as Zucchi of the Battlers of Darkness. He states that Shunta and Yoku aren't coming back, because he blocked their paths in order to target Mei, the weakest 12 God-King user. Zucchi is tired of being an underlings, and believes he can rise up to a leader position if he comes back with one of the 12 God-Kings. Mei accepts, and soon, a battle begins. Yoku and Shunta both sense this, and become worried. The two eventually meet up with one another again. When Yoku finds out that Shunta's path is only blocked by a rock, he realizes he may be able to get passed that. Shunta is able to propel him up to the top, and he pulls Shunta up as well using his scarf. The two rush back to the battlefield, just in time to encourage Mei in a rough spot. Mei soon draws his 12 God-King. Knowing that he has to win, and not lose Glorious-Sheep again, he's able to ignore Zucchi's mock cries for sympathy. After finally activating the Seal effect, which prevents Glorious-Sheep from being blocked, Mei wins the battle. Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep is featured. Matches Mei vs. Zucchi Turn 1 (Mei): -Mei summons two Blitz Raccoon, with one of them at LV2. Turn 2 (Zucchi): -Zucchi summons Kacchumushi. Then, using Soul Core to pay for its cost, he summons Shinobikogane. With its effect when summoned, a core from the void is placed onto it. Then, because Soul Core is used to pay for its cost, a core is also placed on Kacchumushi. Turn 3 (Mei): -Mei summons The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. With its effect when summoned, Kacchumushi is returned to Zucchi's hand. -Mei attacks with the LV1 Blitz Raccoon. Zucchi takes a life. Four lives remain. -Mei attacks with The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. Zucchi takes a life. Three lives remain. Turn 4 (Zucchi): -Zucchi summons Kacchumushi again. Then, he summons The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer at LV2. -Zucchi attacks with The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer. Mei blocks with Blitz Raccoon. Blitz Raccoon is destroyed. With The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer's effect, Zucchi sends the Soul Core on it to his trash, and because it defeated Blitz Raccoon, two of Mei's lives go to his reserve. Three lives remain. -Zucchi attacks with Kacchumushi. Mei takes a life. Two lives remain. Turn 5 (Mei): -Mei summons The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. -Mei attacks with Blitz Raccoon and The SixthArtifact Ibericsen. Zucchi takes a life for each. One life remains. Turn 6 (Zucchi): -Zucchi deploys The Fruit of Wise Tree at LV2. -Zucchi attacks with The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer. Mei blocks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer is destroyed. -Zucchi attacks with Kacchumushi and Shinobikogane. Mei activates The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect. He discards a total of twelve cards from his deck, and the attacks of either spirits don't decrease his life. -On End Step, The Fruit of Wise Tree's effect at LV2 refreshes all of Zucchi's spirits. Turn 7 (Mei): -Mei adds two core to The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep, bringing it to LV2. -Mei attacks with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep. With its effect when attacking, Seal, the Soul Core on it is placed in Mei's life. Zucchi attempts to block with Kacchumushi, but with The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep's effect when Sealed, it can't be blocked. Zucchi is forced to take his last life. Winner: Mei Cards Used Green Kacchumushi Shinobikogane The ShelledSwordsman Laminifencer The Fruit of Wise Tree White Blitz Raccoon The SixthArtifact Ibericsen The SheepTwelveGodKing Glorious-Sheep Cast *Shunta Mogami- Makoto Koichi *Yoku Albatrosa- Mutsumi Tamura *Eto Etoshinmori the 8th- Sawako Hata *Mei Merryhadda- Kotori Koiwai *Kinoto- Nichika Omori *Mofumofu- Misaki Watada *Kento Mogami- Misaki Watada *Toshio Mogami- Tomokazu Sugita *Zucchi- Katsuya Shiga *Child- Ayaka Nanase *Shop Owner- Manta Yamamoto Main Staff *Script- Kōji Mayo *Storyboard- Katsuhisa Sugishima, Akihiro Saito *Episode Director- Hiroaki Kudou *Animation Director- Eri Kojima, Hikaru Kodama Category:Episodes: Double Drive